With These Strings, Our Fingers Bleed
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: Jinxx has always looked up to Gene Simmons as his inspiration but what happens when he meets him for the first time?
1. KISS

**Jinxx's Point of View :)**

* * *

I sat down and stared at the cold coffee in front of me. For a signing, it was really quiet. It was strange. I looked around at Jake and Ashley and could see they were as bored as I was. We were opening a new guitar store and honestly, we'd expected a lot more people than what was here. I sighed and stood up, going over to look at the B. C. Rich guitars. My old guitar was starting to wear. I hated it when it happened, but it did give me the opportunity to buy a new one, which I absolutely loved. I picked one up and strummed the opening chords to KISS's Shout It Out Loud.  
"Sounds good."  
I turned around and found myself staring at Gene Simmons. I coughed.  
"H-Hi."  
He smiled. "Nice crotch."  
I blushed then realized what he meant. I had the studding over my crotch, like he had with his stage clothes. I nodded.  
"Yea, you've always been an inspiration to me."  
He nodded. "That's good."  
"Yea."  
"I've listened to your band. You guys are pretty good."  
I smiled, thrilled he listened to us. "Thanks."  
"Honestly, though, your playing could be improved."  
I swallowed hard. "Really?"  
He nodded. "It could."  
I nodded. "Alright, I'll work on it."  
He smiled and stared off behind me, a look of concentration crossing his face. I turned back to the other guitars and put the one I was holding back on the wall.  
"How about - No, never mind."  
I turned back. "What?"  
"It's nothing, just a stupid idea."  
"I'm sure it's not."  
"Well, I could help you."  
I smiled and nodded. "That would be pretty cool."  
"How about it then?"  
"Sure."  
"When do you guys finish here?"  
I glanced at my watch. "In about half an hour."  
"I'll pick you up here then?"  
I nodded. "OK."  
He walked out and I went back to the table. Ashley looked at me.  
"Who is she?"  
"Huh?"  
"The girl making you smile like a dork."  
I shook my head. "I just met Gene Simmons."  
Jake stared at me. "You didn't bring him over because?"  
"Shut up." I sat down and closed my eyes.

I sat up and packed my stuff up, making sure I had the right guitar case. Ashley and I had the same one. I pulled it onto my back and then stood up.  
"Catch you guys at practice tomorrow."  
They nodded at me and I walked out. I couldn't see Gene anywhere so I looked over at the girls all screaming over something. There seemed to be a new album out but I couldn't see which band. Arms wrapped around my waist and I jumped.  
"Hey."  
I turned around to find Gene looking at me. "Hey. You scared me."  
"I noticed." He smirked and led me over to a car with blacked out windows. He opened the door for me and I climbed in. Now I knew how it felt when fans got to meet with us. Gene climbed in next to me and called out to his driver. The car started moving and I leant back in my seat.  
"Can I tell you something, Jinxx?"  
"Of course."  
"Your guitar playing is brilliant."  
I frowned. "Then why did you tell me otherwise?"  
"Because otherwise I wouldn't have been able to do this."  
He leaned over and I felt his lips against mine. My eyes widened and I pulled back.  
"W-What?"  
"I've liked you since first hearing you, Jinxx."  
I licked my lips. "R-Really?"  
He nodded. "Who wouldn't?"  
I swallowed hard and shrugged. "I hate to say this but I-I'm not gay."  
"Jinxx, I know you like me. The way you acted around me in the guitar shop told me that."  
I shook my head. He kissed me again, more forcefully and I struggled against him for a few seconds before I melted into it. Maybe he was right. I hesistated before wrapping an arm around his neck. I just felt so right. Gene's arms slid around my waist and he pulled me onto his lap, our lips not disconnecting at all. His tongue traced my lower lip and I opened my mouth for him. His tongue slid into my mouth and he explored it. I moaned quietly. I didn't know why but I wanted more of him. He pulled away slightly, breathing hard. I realized I had been holding my breath and I let it out, panicking slightly at the lack of air in my lungs. He gently kissed me again.  
"It's ok, Jinxx."  
I nodded. "M-Maybe you're right."  
He smiled. "There's no maybe about it."  
He kissed me again and I didn't struggle, I just kissed back. His mouth opened slightly and I slid my tongue into his mouth. He tasted sweet, like cherries and strawberries, mixed with something that was uniquely him. I slid my tongue slightly deeper into his mouth. The taste was almost addicting. I couldn't get enough of it. He pulled away, smirking.  
"I thought you weren't gay?"  
I blushed. "I guess I can make an exception."  
He smiled. "I'll drop you off. I'll take you out for dinner tonight?"  
I nodded. "I'd like that."  
"Tell my driver your address then."  
I chuckled and gave the driver my address before leaning back into Gene. His body was so warm. I leant my head on his shoulder and smiled as he kissed my forehead. I didn't understand what was happening right now, but I was happy it was. I knew that for sure. Gene slid his hand into mine and squeezed it. I blushed and moved as close as I could to him. His smile made me feel warm on the inside. I never understood anything about love but the only words I can think of is that I love him. I didn't know why.  
"Jinxx?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Have you ever felt something and not know why?"  
I stared at him. It was as if he could read my thoughts. "Yea. Why?"  
"Just wondering."  
I nodded and sighed as the driver pulled up outside my house. I didn't want to leave. Gene lifted my head and gently kissed me. I kissed him back and sighed as he pulled away.  
"I'll pick you up soon."  
I nodded. "OK."  
I clambered out the car and leant back in to kiss Gene once again. Did I say his lips were addicting? I waved at him as the car drove off and I smiled to myself. I turned around and unlocked my door. I dumped my guitar on my couch and ran upstairs to choose what to wear tonight.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	2. Rebel Love Song

**Jinxx's Point of View**

* * *

I climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I ran a brush through my hair which was a mess of knots. I whimpered, it always hurt like hell. I eventually got the brush through and I started drying it. I wasn't sure whether to go with fluffy like I had it on stage or whether to have it just straight and non-fluffy, like I had it when we weren't on stage. I ran a hand through my hair and felt it was dry so I plugged my straighteners in. Whilst I waited for them to heat up, I looked through my shirts again. I wasn't sure whether to go with an Asking Alexandria one, one of Ashley's Outlaw collection or to go with a Marilyn Manson one. I heard the beep of my straighteners and turned back to them.

I finished straightening my hair and pulled some underwear on and my worn out leather jeans (the style is worn out. They're not an old pair.) I flipped through my tops again and sighed. Why could I not decide? I decided on my favorite from Ashley's collection then did some eyeliner and red lipstick. It didn't look too bad. I sighed and grabbed my Mystic jacket before deciding against it. I didn't want to draw attention. I grabbed a normal leather jacket and went downstairs. I put it on the arm of my couch so I didn't forget it then checked the time. Eight o'clock. He would be here soon, surely? I sighed and lay on the couch, flicking the television on. News. Crap gameshow. One Direction. I cursed as I flipped the channel. Shit cartoon. News. News. Gameshow. Texas Chainsaw Massacre. I threw the remote down and started watching it. I heard a knock on my door. I paused the film and got up. I opened the door and smiled at Gene. I stood aside to let him in and then shut the door.

"So, when and where are going?"  
"Soon and you'll find out."  
I pouted and leant into him. "I really have to wait?"  
"Uh huh."  
I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. "Fine."  
His phone vibrated and he read the text. "OK, now we can go."  
I jumped up and pulled my jacket on. He smiled.  
"Someone's excited."  
I nodded. "Of course I am."  
He smiled and took my hand. "Let's go then."  
I locked my door and Gene passed me a helmet. I raised my eyebrow then I saw the motorbike. I swallowed hard. Last time I rode a motorbike with Ashley, I fell off. He got on and looked at me. I smiled and pulled my helmet on. I slid on behind him and wrapped my arms tightly around my waist.  
"Will we be on here for long?"  
"No."  
I sighed in relief and leant my head against his shoulder. He started driving and I closed my eyes. God, I hated these things. I could feel it going faster and my heart started pumping.

Gene stopped the motorbike and I near enough dived off of it. He chuckled.  
"You don't like these?"  
I shook my head. "C-Can't stand them."  
"Bad experiences?"  
I nodded. "Let's just say I did have a sister once."  
"Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry."  
I shook my head. "It's fine."  
I looked around. "Where are we?"  
We were at the entrance to a field. I looked at Gene, confused. He smiled at me.  
"Follow me." He took my hand and helped me over the gate before climbing over himself. He picked me up and I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled at me and I smiled back, leaning into his body. It felt so nice, for someone to love and care. Now I knew why girls always wanted to find someone. We walked for a while and then Gene put me down, wrapping a blindfold around my eyes. I whimpered.  
"It's a surprise, sweetie."  
I sighed and let him guide me. I tripped over something and Gene grabbed me almost immediately.  
"Jinxx, baby, are you alright?"  
I nodded. "I'm fine."  
He took walked me for another few minutes before stopping us.  
"G-Gene?"  
The blindfold disappeared and I blinked before looking around. My breath caught in my throat.  
"Gene, it's amazing."  
There was a small picnic set out with a bouquet of black orchids and purple roses in the middle. Gene sat me down and sat opposite me. He kissed me lightly before handing me some food.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	3. Rebel Yell

**Contains Sex Jinxx's Point of View**

* * *

I finished eating and looked over at Gene. He was smiling at me. I smiled back and crawled over to sit in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and I leant against his chest.  
"This was perfect."  
Gene kissed the top of my head. "It was."  
I closed my eyes and breathed in Gene's scent. He smelt like freshly cut grass and fresh air. It was intoxicating. Gene slid his hand from my hip down to my inner thigh and gently stroked it with his thumb. I knew what he wanted. Was I ready for it though? I shifted about and kissed Gene. His tongue was in my mouth and I sat with him, just kissing him. I pulled away, knowing what I wanted.  
"Gene, can we go back to yours?"  
He picked me up and carried me back to his motor bike. He put the helmet on me again and I pouted. He climbed on and I wrapped my arms around his waist, keeping my hands a little lower then I should. Gene hit the throttle and we were off.

* * *

Gene pulled over and I looked around the neighbor hood. I swallowed as I pulled the helmet off. Gene took my hand and nodded at one of his neighbors. I walked with Gene up to the front door and leant against him. He opened it and I walked in whilst he reset his alarm. He picked me up and I laughed.  
"Come on, my little Jinxxi Doll."  
I smiled at my new nickname and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was getting hard and I kissed him. I was desperate for him to fuck me.

* * *

Gene threw me onto his bed and pulled my clothes off. I whimpered as his hands disappeared from my body, my skin sensitive to his touch. He stripped off and climbed on top of me, his lips attacking mine whilst his fingers teased my nipples. I moaned into his mouth, kissing him back. I could feel his erection against my inner thigh and I whimpered, my hands going down to touch him. He felt thick and I started having second thoughts. From experimentation in college, I knew I was small. One of Gene's hands ran up my thigh and a finger slid inside of me. I gasped and my bark arched. It felt good and I pushed my body down onto his finger. He knelt above me, watching me fuck myself on his finger. I moaned out; I couldn't believe how good this felt. Gene spread my legs more and added another finger. I whimpered and he started scissoring me. I moaned more, become even harder. It hurt I was so hard.  
"G-Gene, please, fuck me."  
"Not until I've prepared you baby. I don't want to hurt you."  
He added a third finger and pushed them against my prostate. I whimpered and moaned. His fingers stroked and curled around my prostate. Pre-cum leaked out of my tip and Gene removed his fingers. I felt him pushing inside of me and I screamed. It hurt so badly. Gene pushed himself into the hilt and lay still, kissing what he could of my face.  
"It's OK, baby. I know it hurts, but it will fade soon."  
I whimpered and moved myself about, wincing. "G-Gene m-move, please."  
He moved gently and I gasped. He was pushing in and pulling out in a steady rhythm. It felt good and he started pushing against my prostate. It was amazing.  
"M-More. F-Faster please."  
I felt his rhythm speed up and I moaned out. It was so good. I pushed myself down against him and I heard his moans. I moaned out his name, barely able to breathe. Gene leant down and started licking one of my nipples. His fingers teased my other one and his other hand reached down and jerked me in time to each and every thrust. I cried out; lights exploding behind my eyes. I wrapped my arms around Gene's neck, pushing down to meet his thrusts.  
"G-Gene, I'm s-so close."  
"So am I, baby, so am I."  
He thrusted harder and I screamed, my seed exploding over us both. I felt Gene fill me up and I whimpered. God, that feeling. He pulled out and disappeared. I opened my eyes.  
"G-Gene?"  
He reappeared, his stomach clean and holding a wet cloth. He wiped my stomach off and then slid in the bed next to me. I lay my head on his chest and he kissed my forehead.  
"I love you, Gene."  
Before I had time to register what I had said, I fell asleep.


	4. Saviour

**Gene's POV**

_I love you. I love you. I love you._  
Jinxx's words rushed around my head. We'd only been together for a day. Could he really love me? I looked down at him to find him asleep. Did he even realize what he had said? I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. He looked so cute. I gently kissed his forehead. I didn't know why, but I wanted to protect the young man I held in my arms. I never wanted to see him hurt. I never wanted to lose him. I grabbed some tissue from my bedroom table and gently cleaned us up. He mumbled as I cleaned his chest and I smiled before opening Twitter on my phone.  
"Had an amazing night doing riffs on guitar with JinxxBVB."  
I prayed people wouldn't think I meant spliffs. I put my phone down and held my Jinxxi Doll close to me. I thought back to previous relationships. I knew I would never hurt him. I thought hard about it before kissing his temple and murmuring in his ear.  
"I love you, too, Jinxxi Doll."  
I fell asleep with him in my arms.

* * *

I woke up and found my arms empty. I sat up and looked around. Jinxx wasn't here! I jumped out of bed, pulled some boxers on and ran downstairs. I found him in the kitchen, fully dressed and on his cell. He smiled at me and put his finger to his lips. God, he looked sexy with bed hair. I smiled and motioned to the kettle. He nodded and covered the mouthpiece on his phone.  
"Milk, two sugars please."  
I nodded and set to work making drinks.  
"No, Andy. I did not!"  
I listened to the one sided argument.  
"Andy, I so did not take his porn."  
He fell silent.  
"I don't need it, that's why."  
He sighed."Because I'm . No. No. New discovery."  
He groaned."Don't you dare. Yes I was with Gene last night. Maybe we did and maybe we didn't."  
He slammed his cell phone down."God damn him."  
I smiled and hugged him.  
"What's happened?"  
"Ashley's porn went missing and now he just yelled that we were together on the tour bus. Everyone that tours with us now knows. It'll be on Twitter soon."  
I sighed. "Ah well. We have each other, right?"  
He smiled. "Yes." He stood on his tiptoes and gently kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back. I smiled and picked him up. He giggled.  
"How about that drink?"  
I smiled and put him down before passing him his coffee. He gently drank it and sat down. He smiled up at me.  
"Last night was amazing, Gene."  
"Yes it was, my little Jinxxi Doll."  
I sat opposite him with my own coffee and stroked his thigh with my toe. He giggled and moaned.  
"I would love to but I have band practice with the guys in about half an hour. I need to go in about ten minutes."  
I sighed. "I'll drive you."  
He shook his head. "I'll walk. It's only a few minutes away."  
I sighed again. "Fine."  
He finished his coffee, pulled his shoes on then kissed me gently. I made the kiss more passionate and he moaned before pulling away.  
"I'll call you when I'm done, ok?"  
I nodded. "I put my number in your phone last night."  
He laughed. "Trust you."  
He kissed me again and then he walked out the door. I sighed and went back to my coffee.

* * *

**Jinxx's POV**

I left Gene's and walked quickly. I wanted to get back to mine, have a shower and get going. I ran a hand through my hair. Jesus, it was a mess. I decided to cut through the park. It would be quicker than walking around. The park was massive. Much quicker to go across vertically then go around it all. I was halfway through when someone grabbed me. I screamed and someone else put their hand over my mouth. Someone's foot connected with my stomach and I fell to the floor.  
"The little emo can't handle pain."  
Tears were streaming down my face. Someone's fist met my nose and blood rushed down my face. Someone else ripped one of my earrings out and I screamed again. I curled up in the fetal position as more feet and fists met my body. I was close to blacking out and then I sobbed in relief as I heard my savior.  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!"  
I looked up to see Gene running towards me before I blacked out.


End file.
